Star Dusted Reality
by Terra Rose
Summary: What would happen if Draco and Harry switched places? After accidentally activating ancient magic, Draco and Harry find themselves walking in each other's shoes, literally. A new friendship forms and romance stirs as the War rages on. DG
1. The Old Switcheroo

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Wonderful World of _Harry Potter_.

Star Dusted Reality

One: The Old Switcheroo

The soft hum of the side table alarm clock awoke him from his restless sleep and as he swung his legs out of the bed, remnants of the dreams that haunted him that night clung to him like cellophane. _It wasn't your fault_. He pleaded with himself, as he had often done after those dreams visited him during slumber. It had been more than five months since she had passed away, his mother, and he still dreamt of her haunting face. The way her mouth twisted into a poignant smile as she carefully laid her hands on her swollen chest. The smell of the room, as though all the medicines of the world resided within. And the sound of her breath as she took one last gasp of life and departed without a single word of closure that he had sought in her. Yes, she haunted him in his dreams and even when he thought that the last of her cobwebs had been cleared from his mind, she came back to remind him that he still wanted to hear those words from her lips:_ 'It's not your fault, Draco.'_

* * *

"Ancient Magic! It is something that we modern wizards know little about. But it is very important to familiarize ourselves with ancient spells and symbols," Flitwick spoke at the top of his lungs, his squeaky voice only reaching the back of the room because he stood upon a stack of large textbooks. The room was filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins, all sitting at their desks with quills ready to jot down any bit of information that might be on the N.E.W.T.S. At the front of the classroom, several different trinkets were set up on display for the class.

"These are a few ancient magic artifacts that I have had in my possession for quite some time. Each of them is from a different ancient civilization. For example," he said, holding up a large gold vase that had Egyptian symbols etched on the side. "This is an Egyptian Magical Urn. It was used to protect the royal family in times of danger. The essence of perhaps the queen or prince was switched with that of a loyal servant to protect their lives. I suppose you could call it an ancient decoy. I've never actually tested it, but I believe that all one had to do was touch it and think of the person they wished to switch with. The old switcheroo, eh?" he explained with a chuckle, looking around at his drowsy eyed students. The heavy workload of all the N.E.W.T.S. classes had caused an all-around exhaustion among his students. It had only gotten worse when the library began to keep its doors open at all times for N.E.W.T.S. students. Flitwick sighed, wiping his tiny brow with a handkerchief and setting the magical urn back down in its place.

"Alright students. Enough for today. Just complete the paper on Pitcher Charms and turn it in tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I would like to have a word with the two of you," he instructed, climbing cautiously off the pile of books as the room erupted into chatter.

Harry and Draco got up from opposite sides of the room and went to Flitwick's miniature desk towards the back of the classroom. Draco shot Harry a sneer as they stood, waiting to hear what they had been summoned for.

"Boys, I know that you are both quite busy. But I have not received last week's homework from either of you. I know that you are both involved with Quidditch and that can be very time consuming. However, your schoolwork must be a priority," he explained as he flicked his wand to summon a sheet of parchment and a quill from the cabinet across the room. He scribbled their names down on the parchment sadly and looked up at Harry with a solemn expression.

"I am afraid I have to assign you both detention for this evening. I feel terrible punishing you, but I have no choice."

"It's alright, Professor. I'll be there tonight," Harry replied comfortingly before returning to his seat. Hermione looked up from her nearly completed essay with a scolding expression.

"Detention, Harry?" she asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone, swatting away at her bushy bangs. Harry smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, well. If Quidditch hadn't kept me so busy this past week…" Harry stammered when Hermione gave him that disappointed look she was quite talented in distributing. Harry shrugged, gathering his book quickly when the bell sounded.

"Yes, yes, well. Next time, you should just ask me for some help," Hermione expressed in a hopeful tone before Ron made a peculiar coughing noise in Harry's direction.

"Or ask me for the answers once I've gotten them from Hermione," Ron whispered with a wink.

* * *

The Charms classroom was very cold and drafty once evening fell upon the castle. As he sauntered into classroom, Draco cursed the weather for his heavy cloak lay undisturbed on top of his bed. The sky had taken on a charcoal hue while clouds gathered together as though they were having a festival in the sky. It was evident that it would soon be raining as great gusts of wind blew into the massive open window in the Charms Classroom.

Draco quickly ran to close the window, chuckling when he spied Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team making a mad dash for the castle as the bottom dropped out of the rain clouds above. Filch would yell at the lot of them for coming into the castle soaked and Potter would probably even be late for detention. Then Flitwick might have to assign another detention to _St. Potter_. He sighed, just thinking of how wonderful that rainy afternoon was shaping up to be.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are early for detention! Thank goodness you were here to close the window! I remembered that I had left it open only after I stepped out into the rain," Flitwick proclaimed happily as he entered the classroom. Malfoy managed to hold in a chuckle at the Professor's appearance; Flitwick was bedecked in a yellow rain slicker with matching boots, a scarf hiding half of his face along with a hat that swallowed the remainder of his head.

"I managed to get here just in time to shut the window, Professor. Lucky it hadn't been a moment sooner or your classroom would gotten an unwanted shower," Malfoy explained in a self gratifying manner, sitting down in his normal spot.

"Well, that deserves ten points for Slytherin," Flitwick proclaimed in a muffled tone as he took on the task of unraveling himself from the scarf and rain slicker. Draco smirked whilst he watched his tiny Professor wrestle with his attire.

The classroom looked as it had earlier that day during lessons. The table at the front was still set up with the assortment of ancient trinkets Flitwick had been so excited about. It all looked like junk to Draco, but he had never been good with anything antique.

Draco glanced at his watch and his smirk grew wider. Potter was almost five minutes late for detention. This was definitely grounds for another detention. He took out his quill and unfinished homework, hoping to look like he was hard at work when Potter got there. He sat for a few more minutes, doodling on the blank parchment, but Potter still had not arrived.

"Professor, You did assign both Potter and I detention?" he asked, noticing that Flitwick had managed to get out of his rainy day ensemble.

"Harry is excused from today's detention. He, erm, had more pressing matters to attend to- probably with the Headmaster."

"Excused! Why should that bloody git be excused when I certainly have better places to be than here?" Draco inquired in a bark, snapping his quill in two. Flitwick looked somewhat taken aback by Draco's actions, but he recovered quickly by giving Draco a sympathetic smile.

"I understand that you have plenty of coursework this year. I mean, I think the entire staff was shocked at Professor Snape's syllabus this term. I think it would be fine if you left, especially since you came in so early," Flitwick said with a chuckle and instantly Draco began to gather his things.

"Before you leave, would you mind moving these charms into the supply closet? I am teaching levitation charms to the first years tomorrow morning. We all know what a disaster that can turn out to be," He requested, pointing at the ancient charms they had been studying earlier in class.

Draco sighed, setting his book bag down with a _thump_. He felt like there was steam coming out his ears; he was so angry at Potter for always getting special treatment. He grabbed a few of the charms at a time and stuffed them into the supply closet. All he could think about was strangling Potter with his bare hands, as he snatched the last of the charms up, a strange urn with Egyptian symbols painted upon the rim. It was that oddly decorated urn that he last saw before a nauseous wave overtook him and blackness ensued.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry heard his name being called though he felt like he was stuck in slow motion; everything seemed to be hazy. His eyelids were heavy and when he reached up to his face, he realized his glasses were missing. He felt the floor below him for his glasses while struggling to sit up. Again, he heard someone call his name in a high pitched and panicked screech. But as his senses started to come back into focus, he realized that it was not his name that the person was screeching.

"Mr. Malfoy! Draco! Are you alright, son? You must have slipped and hit your head on this shelf here."

Harry tilted his head slightly and saw that it was his Charms professor that was inquiring about his current state. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a strange croak came out. He cleared his throat and attempted speak once again, "Pro-Profee-sor?"

His speech was clumsy and his voice sounded foreign to him, "What am I doing in here?" He asked, becoming more confident with his new voice. Professor Flitwick had a puzzled face, but he smiled understandingly after a moment of thought.

"You must've bumped the old noggin a bit harder than I thought. I think a visit to Madame Pomfrey will fix you up. Can you stand?"

Harry nodded and got to his feet quickly. He felt out of sorts, his feet feeling as unfamiliar as his voice had. It was when he felt the pockets of his cloak for his glasses that he noticed he was wearing a Slytherin school uniform.

"Don't forget your satchel. Wouldn't want to deprive you of your homework," Flitwick said with a soft chuckle, handing Harry a black satchel with the initials _DM _sewn on the flap.

As Madame Pomfrey sat him down and examined his head carefully, he began to ponder the peculiarity of his situation. The last thing he saw was Ginny's smiling face, her twinkling eyes, her freckled dusted face, her rosy cheeks, and her soft pink lips. And then he had blacked out. It had been a pretty normal day before that. He had gone to all his classes and Quidditch practice.

After Quidditch practice was called over because of the rain, he had rushed to get cleaned up, forgetting all about his detention. He had skipped supper so that he could meet Ginny in the third floor corridor. It was their secret place to meet when the weather was bad, otherwise they met out by the lake.Ginny had been giggling about something when he started to feel odd, a nauseous wave hitting him hard. Then all went black. He awoke in the supply closet of the Charms classroom.

"You seem to be fine. You are perfectly healthy," Madame Pomfrey announced once she had looked him over, " I suggest a good night's rest and a decent breakfast tomorrow morning. I know how you young people are starving yourselves all for the sake of vanity. It's really ridiculous how many people come in here feeling faint when they haven't had a decent meal in days." She continued to ramble on for quite a while before dismissing Harry.

It was as he was leaving the hospital wing that he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror by the restroom.

* * *

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco heard a sweet feminine voice faintly calling him and felt her soft hands caressing his face gently. For a brief moment, he felt a familiarity towards this situation and how his mother had always cared for him during times of illness. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a start, only to bump heads with the girl caressing his face. She had apparently been kneeling by his side, but had toppled backwards after they impacted.

"You big goof! Did I give you a fright, silly?" he heard her ask from her position on the marble floor. He leaped to her aid, kneeling by her side as he began to apologize.

"Forgive me! I was startled by your-" he stopped abruptly when he saw her deep crimson hair, realizing in an instant that he was speaking to the youngest of the Weasleys.

"You're acting like you've never seen me before," she said, sitting up without his assistance.

"Weasley?" he said in absolute astonishment. She rolled her eyes at him teasingly and held out her hand for him. He accepted her hand, feeling a warmth spread throughout his whole body at her touch. He looked up into her eyes and noticed a blush creeping across her delicate face. He flung her hand away and stood on his own.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up without your help, Weasley." He was trying to be curt, but ended up sounding more like he was teasing her. His voice was foreign to him, almost as if he was recovering from a cold. Ginny smiled at him playfully, pulling her fallen bag onto her shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, sir. Nevertheless, I'm going to get a bite. You know how grouchy I get when I haven't had nourishment." She giggled at little to herself and began to walk towards the stairwell before turning around with a puzzled expression. "Are you coming, Harry?"

* * *

_A/N: So this is going to be sort of a Freaky Friday-Harry Potter Style. I have had this idea for a while ,but I just didn't get around to writing. Like it? Don't like it? Leave a Review and let me know if I should continue._


	2. A New Life

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Wonderful World of _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Star Dusted Reality 

Two: Changes

"I doubt there is anyway I could look more like an absolute pillock," Draco commented with a sneer as he looked at his new reflection."Your cheek bones are kind of droopy. There are generations of Malfoys rolling in their graves right now."

"You could try being positive about the situation, Malfoy. It's not like I want to be stuck in your body anymore than you want to be stuck in mine," Harry said causing Draco to roll his green eyes.

"Spare me your mamby pamby hero talk, Potter. I might look like you right now, but that doesn't mean I want to go skipping in the field picking poppies with your lot," Draco snipped just as the Headmaster returned with a rather odd expression painted on his wise face.

"Good news, Headmaster?" Draco inquired with a charming smile. Dumbledore shook his head solemnly as he seated himself slowly behind his desk.

"Perhaps the two of you would care for a lemon drop before I divulge what I have discovered about your situation." The old man held out a canister of lemon sweets for the boys, but they both declined.

"Well, I suppose I should come out and tell you. This isn't reversible. Professor Flitwick explained to me that the magic used to make the Egyptian urn is far too old for us to tamper with. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to switch you two back."

"You have to be joking! Are you saying that I'm stuck looking like Mary Sunshine for the rest of my life!" Draco shouted, jumping to his feet. Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes had a dark far off glaze to them instead of their normal twinkle.

"I have a team of very capable and talented wizards working to undo this ancient magic without harming either of you. But I'm afraid I have no idea when you two will be back to normal."

"You want us to pretend to be each other until this can be fixed, don't you?" Harry asked, getting to his feet.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter. I think that it would be best if we refrain from alerting anyone about this situation. The ministry would have a field day if they got wind of something like this happening." Dumbledore also stood, pulling his wand out to draw up two packets of parchment for the boys.

"I cannot believe my ears. You can't be serious about this. Are we really to pretend to be one another?" Draco spouted, feeling that steam from earlier coming out of his ears again. Dumbledore carefully handed them each a packet, which Harry accepted graciously while Draco growled under his breath as he snatched the parchment up.

"It is your new schedules and house rules. I would suggest that you read through those together and help each other readjust to a new life. Might I add on a final note that this is a temporary situation, so a positive attitude is in order."

_I must be suffering from temporary insanity to be sitting here with POTTER!_ Draco thought to himself as he took a long sip from his tea cup. The two boys were sitting together in a small parlour adjacent to the Headmaster's quarters, Harry sitting with the packet open on his knees and Draco concentrating greatly on his cup of tea. Harry cleared his throat to get Draco's attention after a long moment of silence.

"I suggest we get this over with, Malfoy," Harry stated stridently. Draco scoffed and set his tea cup down with a loud _clink_.

"What do you suggest we converse about first, Potter? Perhaps you can give me a short tutorial on being a complete wanker, because that is the only way I'm going to pull off being you," Draco drawled, pushing his glasses up with annoyance before flipping open his own packet.

"Look Malfoy, I would just say that we can forget this whole meeting business, but I would rather that you not completely sully my reputation. If you don't know a few things about me, my friends are going to know that you are not me. Let's just be civil enough to write down what our normal day is like, OK?" Harry suggested calmly, though he felt like pummeling Draco right there in the Headmaster's tea parlour. Draco sighed arrogantly, but nodded after a moment of thought.

"Fine, Potter. Just make sure you print. I'm not about to try reading your chicken scratch."

* * *

"Grubby Boils!" Draco enunciated clearly, feeling quite foolish to be speaking to a very large painting of a fat lady. She looked up from a painted copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and gave him a once over through a pair of antique spectacles before the portrait door swung open. 

The Gryffindor common room was bedecked in maroon and gold, couches and armchairs clumped into small circles around the fireplace, and portraits of former Gryffindors covering the walls. It was a different atmosphere from the formal Slytherin common room he was accustomed to. Draco felt like vomiting at the obvious house pride, but forgot all about those thoughts when he spotted the red headed girl from earlier sitting in front of the fire place warming her toes.

"Harry! Where were you at supper!" He heard a familiar voice call. He turned to see Weasley sitting in the corner of the common room by the window with Granger next to him reading. He cringed on the inside as he greeted him, "All right, mate?"

"Alright, Harry! Where'd you run off to? I thought we were going to grab a bite together?" Ron asked loudly from across the room.

"I had some homework! I'm tired so I'm going to turn in. Night!" Draco shouted back and quickly ran up the stairs to his right. He had almost reached the top when he felt his feet slip out from under him. He realized he was sliding down a slide that had been the stairs a moment ago. When he reached the bottom, he heard clapping and shouts of excitement from the occupancy of the common room. _Thanks for the need to know info, Potter_.

_A normal day in the life of Harry Potter:_

_Wake up around 6:30 to shower; Dress and go to breakfast around 7:00 (normal breaky is a poached egg and toast, or bangers and hash, and pumpkin juice); Potions follows at 8:15 ( you know that because we have the class together)_

"The pillock has this bloody thing alphabetized!" Draco said to himself, pulling on a pair of socks.

Draco casually flipped through Harry's packet, after he had situated himself in his new room. He also had dug through Harry's clothes to find something suitable to sleep in, finally settling for a pair of sweat trousers and a Quidditch shirt.

He noticed there was a picture of Ginny Weasley pinned up on one of the posts of Harry's bed. She was smiling shyly, occasionally blowing the camera a kiss. He opened the packet to the G's and found two sentences on the cute red head:

_Ginny- We have been dating for about a month. Please try to avoid her because I have been planning on breaking things off between us. _

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower feeling quite refreshed, and he sighed loudly in relief to himself as he got dressed and ready for bed. He laughed out loud at Malfoy's silk pajamas and matching slippers, having to remind himself that he was now a rich Slytherin. He nosed through Malfoy's tidy desk, finding old letters from his mother and father, a box of photos of the Malfoy family, a few expensive quills and a leather bound journal. 

He knew that he had agreed to stay out of Malfoy's belongings, but it was far too tempting not to peak. He pulled the string holding the book shut and flipped through the practically full journal. It was sort of weird to contemplate that Malfoy was a journal keeping bloke. He really didn't seem sensitive enough to do anything of the sort. Harry opened the journal to a random date and began to read:

_It pains me to keep all of these emotions hidden from everyone. My reputation allows me no freedom to be who I really am. Everyone knows me as arrogant, rich, selfish, and hateful. The things is, I have been these things. I treat everyone with this disdain, hating them because I hate myself. I am bound to be a Malfoy , and all that entails the name. I have been marked to become a replica of my father, and replace him in his evil doings once he is unable. Everyone expects this of me, but no one ever asked me if this was what I wanted._

_No one has tried to see beyond what my name says that I am. No one... except her. It wasn't a grandiose gesture, instead, it was a simple smile. But in that smile, I saw myself in her eyes, a reflection of someone worth loving. I think that I hated her for it. I wanted her to hate me just like everyone else. But she never did. She always just smiled at me, her brown eyes filling every empty space in my heart._

_Is it possible to catch a glimpse of someone from across a crowded room and instantly fall in love with them? I have always believed that love at first sight was a hoax; something old women speak of when the passion of their marriages has died out. But when I saw her walking across the great hall that morning, my heart decided for me that my ideals were entirely incorrect. I've fallen in love with ..._

A name was written and scratched out. Harry knew that he could use a simple charm to reveal what had been written before, but he simply closed the journal and put it back where he had found it. It was the only kind gesture he could offer to Malfoy after years of hating him.

* * *

_A/N: I really like this story idea so far. It is something a little different for me to play with I am enjoying writing it. I really do appreciate all reviews_


	3. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Wonderful World of _Harry Potter_. I am using the idea of switching places from the _Freaky Friday_ Movies, although this idea has been used in many other places.

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited as of 5-23-08. There has been more added to the content. The next chapter is nearly finished and should be up within a few days.

* * *

Star Dusted Reality

Three: The Games Begin

Draco awoke to the sound of someone snoring quite loudly, and after closer inspection, he came to the conclusion that it was Weasley. He growled under his breath when he looked at the side table clock and saw that it was barely 12:30. He pulled on a dark blue robe that was hanging on the chair by his bedside and decided that he would go get a quick snack from the kitchens. He quietly padded down the stairs and peaked out to see if anyone was still in the common room. It appeared to be empty so he strode towards the portrait hole, hoping he still remembered his new password.

"Where do you think you are going at such an hour?" he heard a soft feminine voice inquire from a large armchair by the fire. He squinted to see, realizing that he had forgotten his spectacles on the side table.

"G-Ginny?" he heard himself say as he slowly approached her. She was curled up in the chair with a massive textbook cracked open in her lap, her red curls pinned up in a loose bun. She smiled at him, her eyes searching his own. "Your eyes seem different, Potter," she noted in a playful voice, marking her spot in the textbook.

"Different, you say? That is quite impossible. They are just the same old eyes that I've had everyday of my life. Nothing at all is different about them," Draco rambled, hoping he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

"Perhaps, if you insist they are the same, I'll agree with you. But in my mind, I will still allude to the fact that they seem quite a bit different," Ginny said with an unreadable expression. Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Might I inquire as to what is different about my eyes for curiosity's sake?" he asked, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Hmm...well, for starters, they are warmer. As though I could see your true essence if I stared into your eyes long enough. They were just green yesterday, but today they are almost cerulean blue with specks of turquoise and jade. I have never seen these eyes before," she explained in an animated voice, and after seeing Draco's puzzled expression, she blushed in the most adorable fashion. "I'm sorry. I suppose my ardor for details has run away with me again."

He shook his head. "No, I think it is an admirable quality."

_I wonder if she knew that Potter was going to break up with her?_

"Anyways, you never answered my previous question. Where were you off to at such an hour?"

"Right. I was just up for a bit of a stretch," he lied, hoping she would drop it and let him be on his way. She grinned at him mischievously, her eyes still searching his own. After what seemed an eternity, she broke their gaze and quickly gathered her belongings.

"I'm off to bed, I suppose. Don't forget that we are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend."

Ginny closed the distance between them and leaned up to kiss him gently. He cupped her cheek as their lips parted slowly. She looked confused for a moment, but smiled shyly when he kissed her nose affectionately.

"There is definitely something different about you, but I think I like it."

* * *

Professor Snape did not arrive for class the next morning and as the class began to get anxious wondering where their Professor was, Harry snuck a licorice wand, stuffing the entire sweet into his mouth. Earlier at breakfast, he had watched in disgust as his Slytherin peers enjoyed their hearty meals while he nibbled on what Malfoy had specified as his normal breakfast; plain toast and a cup of black tea. His stomach began growling in protest at once, and he was certain that if he didn't get a proper meal soon he would probably faint.

"Are you hungry, Draco darling?" the voice of his partner, Pansy Parkinson, purred sweetly. He looked up to see her batting her eyelashes violently. Harry racked his brain, trying to think of what Malfoy would say in this situation.

"I should think so, considering how awful those ruddy house elves prepared breaky this morning. It's a wonder how anyone can stomach that rubbish," he replied in his most Malfoy-like voice, hoping his first attempt to drawl would fool the girl. She giggled, her eyelashes beating at a dangerous speed as she patted his arm affectionately. He had never really been in a position to look at Pansy in close inspection. Her dark brown hair was neatly pinned in a chignon, and she wore a jeweled pendant of her house mascot on the collar of her cloak. He thought she would look rather lovely without all the makeup she had caked on her face.

"Oh, Drakeykins!! You are sooo refined! Do you want a bit of my cauldron cake?" she asked, holding out a small cake. Harry was so hungry that he had barely set eyes on the pastry before he had devoured it in one bite. " And you have the appetite of a werewolf...grr!"

_Did she just growl at me?_ Harry thought to himself just as a very disheveled Professor McGonagall burst into the dungeon. She quickly silenced the room by holding up her hands to call their attention.

"S-students," she addressed them, her voice betraying her. "I'm afraid that Professor Snape is indisposed at the moment. Since he has not left anything planned for today, I've decided to dismiss you all."  
The classroom erupted into pandemonium, everyone grabbing their bags and making for the exit.

"Potter! Malfoy! I would like a word," McGonagall called out before either of them could leave. When the classroom was empty, not counting the three of them, McGonagall cleared her throat. " Boys, I fear this might sound a bit impertinent coming from your Professor, but I was wondering if either of you has seen the Headmaster."

"No, Professor. We saw him yesterday, but I haven't seen him since then," Harry replied, giving Malfoy a quizzical look.

"And you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered at Harry before giving McGonagall a charming smile.

"Nope. Sorry. I haven't seen the old codger." McGonagall raised her thin eyebrows questioningly.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Harry made a gesture for Malfoy to quit, but Malfoy ignored him completely.

"Something wrong with me? That is simply absurd, Professor! Someone like me, with the entire wizarding world bowing at my feet. You know, I don't even have to try in my classes because no one would dare fail Harry Sodding Potter! If I ever get detention, I don't even have to bother showing up!!" McGonagall blinked a few times, her beady eyes barely visible behind a tiny pair of spectacles.

"Perhaps you would simply inform me if you did hear from him," she said, departing quickly in a whisk of black academic robes.

"Have you gone completely barmy?!" Harry asked while taking hold of Malfoy's shoulders to shake him. Malfoy pushed him away, finding he had more upper body strength in his new body.

"On the contrary, I am quite sane," Malfoy snipped.

"Malfoy, you can't just go about saying whatever you want ! I don't talk like that!"

"Oh, shut it!! Do you think I give a damn about how you talk?! Like it even matters. Did you see how she acted like I hadn't just been blatantly rude to her face?!"

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy. Think about it. Doesn't it seem strange that she was inquiring about Dumbledore? And it seemed like she had no idea about our situation," Harry stated in a whisper.

"I could care less where your own personal Messiah is, Potter. He can go wank himself for all I care." Draco began to walk away.

"You should care! This entire mess is your fault!" Harry shouted. Draco spun around on the heel of Harry's dingy black shoes with a scowl plastered on his face.

"If you think you are going place the blame of this 'situation' on my shoulders, you are wrong! You are going to regret the day we switched places!"

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?"Harry asked timidly.

"You shall see."

* * *

"Hurry Draco!! We won't get a table if we don't rush!" Pansy shrieked as she dragged Harry hurriedly towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Parlor.

"Pansy!! I have no desire to go to that ruddy place, especially with _you_," he stated, pulling his arm away from her disgustedly. She stopped in her tracks, giving him a wounded look as she fished around in her purse for a handkerchief.

"B-b-but you p-p-promised!!" she wailed, blowing her nose violently as crocodile tears started to stream out of her eyes like geysers. People began to take notice of the two of them standing in the middle of the cobbled walkway, so Harry decided it was best to relent to Pansy's wishes. He was afraid that he might be taking the role of Draco a little too far anyways.

"Alright, Pansy! Just stop crying." Pansy immediately stopped crying and smiled brightly.

"Hurry Draco!! We have to get a table."

Once they reached the parlor and were seated at a small round table, Pansy launched into a long story about her favorite flower. Harry found himself gazing around the small tea parlor, noticing all the frilly trinkets that adorned the walls and shelves. He thought about his visit to the parlor with Cho, but he didn't feel anxious now with Pansy like he had that day. Pansy was quite easy to be around because she didn't require a lot of conversation and she seemed content to prattle on for hours without his help. It had also become quite apparent that she was the only person that cared to spend time with Draco. All the other Slytherins kept their distance from him, only greeting him in passing.

"Mum thinks that it isn't proper for a young lady to adore red roses. She says that it is far too romantic of a flower," she commented, taking a delicate sip from her tea. "Draco, you haven't touched your tea."

Harry looked down at the murky contents in his tea cup, knowing that Pansy had only served him plain tea because of Draco's tastes. He quickly added a splash of cream and several cubes of sugar to his tea before glancing up.

"Don't you think that roses are overrated, Pansy?"

"Certainly not," she snipped. "What would make you say such a thing?"

"Roses are beautiful, but they are not the only flowers in the garden. What about lilies or violets? They are certainly just as beautiful as roses. Or even your namesake: Pansy."

"Pansies are a type of violet, you know," she added in a whisper.

"Of course. I've read that the juice of a pansy can cause a person sleeping to fall in love with the next creature that they see if it is squeezed into their eyes," Harry explained animatedly, noticing that Pansy was smiling. But her smile was different from the smiles he had seen previously. It was something he hadn't seen in her before; genuine emotion.

"Shakespeare," she stated quietly. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream_, if I'm not mistaken. I didn't know that you read Muggle literature, Draco."

"I didn't know that you did either!" Harry was sure that his mouth was agape.

"Mum says that Muggle literature is disgusting and inappropriate."

"Then why read something disgusting and inappropriate?" he asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"Because she thinks everything I enjoy is improper. Even what I want to do with my life is wrong." Pansy suddenly took on the look of a frightened kitten.

"Which is?" he inquired softly. She suspiciously looked around them to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation before continuing.

"I want to become an auror." She glanced up quickly to see his reaction, but was surprised to see that he was completely stunned. "I know I'm going for the wrong side, Draco. You always told me I wasn't cold hearted enough for You-Know-Who. I'm just a spoiled tart who wants to make a difference in the world."

Harry felt a pang within his heart for Pansy. He never would have guessed that behind the spoiled rotten facade, there was a genuine person hiding. She gave him a shy smile before threatening him with the Cruciatus curse if he ever told anyone about her secret ambitions. They finished their tea quickly and decided to go window shopping for the remainder of the time left in Hogsmeade.

Harry was enjoying their casual conversation when they walked by a small boutique and he spied a flash of red hair through the window. He peaked in to see Ginny looking at a set of expensive dress robes.

"Ooo! It's She-Weasel! Let's go taunt her!" Pansy exclaimed, pulling Harry into the store. Ginny looked up from the robe she was admiring when the bell rang and Pansy shuffled into the store followed by Harry.

"Isn't that robe a little pricey for you, Weaselette?" Pansy asked in a sing-song voice.

"Isn't that robe a little _small_ for you?" Ginny replied viciously, pointing at the black robe Pansy was wearing.

"Shut it, you bint! Where's your little boy friend, Pottey Face? Scare him off, did you?"

Just then, Draco came out from the dressing room wearing a pricey blue designer robe.

"Shove off, Pansy!" he exclaimed when he saw the pair. "We're shopping together and you're spoiling our precious time." Draco gracefully walked the distance between himself and Ginny, pulling her close to him. Harry noticed that Ginny had several shopping bags from the other stores in Hogsmeade by her feet. He knew that Draco didn't have access to his own wealth because of obvious reasons.

"Say, Potter. Where did you get the money for all that stuff?" Harry asked carefully. Ginny snorted, angered by his audacity.

"What is it with you people?! Just because you have everything handed to you on a silver platter while normal wizards are actually working for their galleons!" Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head affectionately before holding his hand up to silence her.

"It's alright, Ginny," he said in his sweetest voice. "I don't mind divulging to _Malfoy_ here that I stash all of my money under my mattress and I decided it was time to spend it."

* * *

Draco spent the entire day on Saturday shopping with Ginny. He purchased everything from brand new designer school robes, contact lenses for the modern witch or wizard, a plethora of grooming supplies, to a proper set of quills.

After they returned, Draco found himself rummaging through Harry's medicine cabinet, collecting bottles of goop and salve. Once he had everything he needed, he locked himself in the bathroom and began his revenge.

First, he trimmed his unruly hair with a pair of magical scissors to a more manageable length, black snippets of hair flying every which way. Then he added a few highlights with a simple hair charm and gelled his hair back in true Malfoy fashion. He tossed Potter's hideous glasses out and put in his new contacts lenses with a great deal of trouble. He whitened his teeth, plucked his eyebrows, and spritzed himself in the new Wizard cologne line he purchased. He dressed in his new attire quickly, noticing how it really did feel different to be wearing a designer label. Draco turned to look at the full length mirror on the door, just as his new roommates entered.

"Wow, Harry! You clean up real nice. Have a hot date with Weasley's little sis, eh?" Seamus nudged Draco in the ribs playfully and he fought the urge to scowl at the inappropriate contact. He saw Weasley, who had been rummaging through his trunk, stop and look at Draco's new appearance.

"You look like Malfoy, Har." Draco smiled evilly.

_Of course I look like Malfoy, you pillock. I AM Malfoy! _

"Well, boys. I'm off to find that lovely redhead that I call mine," Draco said, winking at Weasley suggestively.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Potter! She's still my baby sister!" Ron shouted out the door. Neville turned to Seamus with a look of confusion.

"I thought that Harry didn't like Ginny anymore. Why would he be all dressed up for her?"

"Perhaps he is finally going to let her down and he wanted to make it appear as though he cares," Seamus suggested, pulling a sack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans out to munch on.

"But why go through all the trouble if he is just breaking up with her?" Neville asked. Seamus made a noise like he was going to hurl, before swallowing hard.

"Ugg! Toenail Fungus! The ways of heart are far too complicated for us to ponder, Neville."


	4. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Wonderful World of _Harry Potter._

*********  
Star Dusted Reality

Four: Revenge is Sweet

After being humiliated earlier that day in Hogmeade, Harry found himself perched at Malfoy's expensive mahogany desk. He held Malfoy's small journal in his hands, arguing with his conscience on if he should violate Malfoy's privacy again and read his thoughts.

_He is an absolute wanker! I should just read the bleeding thing. Just long enough to dig up some dirt for revenge. _

A moment later he had made his decision. He carefully opened the journal to a random page and read:

_I wish I knew why I keep writing in this stupid journal. I hate my thoughts. They suffocate me, as though I was trapped under a sheet of cellophane. My mum used to keep a journal when I was a child. It was a petite mauve book that she carried in her cloak pocket. She used to write in it when her and Father were having a row. She told me that I should always keep a record of my thoughts for they will define who I am. She must have been barmy when she told me that._

Harry flipped through the book, searching for a more interesting entry. He came upon an entry that had many words and sentences scratched out. He pulled out his wand and carefully performed the charm that would reveal the scratched out words. A silver smoke traveled across the page and magically erased the scribbles. Harry read on:

_Why does she tease me with those eyes? I cannot bear to share another glance with her. Every time I catch sight of her, she meets me with those cinnamon eyes. They seem to have pierced my heart. Oh Gods, why can't I chase her out of my thoughts and dreams? The other day, I spied her reading in the library. She was curled in a ball, hidden between two bookcases with a huge book in her lap. She looked so adorable with her hair falling around her face in waves. I long for her with every fiber of my being. I want to explore every inch of her creamy white skin. I want to cover her sweet lips with thousands of kisses. I want to whisper into her ear how much I love her and hold her closely in my arms. I want to look into her deep eyes and see my own love for her radiating back to me. My soul is bleeding for her. My heart cannot contain itself in her presence. It feels like it might burst from my chest at any moment. I never thought I could love. I always thought I was incapable of loving someone. But she is all I desire. No matter what I do, I can't make these feelings disappear. She has enraptured me so fully that I would do anything that she asked. I would give her my heart in an instant if she only wanted it. I'm in love with her. If she would give me a moment's thought, I would beg her to be mine. Oh Ginny…please be mine. My Ginny._

Harry slammed the small journal shut, his mouth agape in utter surprise. He had no idea that Malfoy actually had feelings for Ginny. He had merely assumed that Malfoy was using her to get his revenge. This was a very interesting turn of events. Harry debated whether he would use this piece of information to his advantage or just let it go. Although he loathed Malfoy's behavior, he felt like he was starting to understand the reasons behind Malfoy's façade. And Malfoy's desperate love for Ginny made things between the two of them quite a bit more complicated. Harry thought that Malfoy's undying love for the youngest Weasley was probably not the best revenge he could cook up. He decided that he would just sully Malfoy's reputation with good deeds instead.

As the sun slowly set, casting it's brilliance upon the sky, Draco and Ginny settled themselves against a tree to watch the mist rise from the murky depths of the lake. Draco felt Ginny shiver against him, so he quickly took off his cloak and offered it to her.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco stiffened at the mention of his pseudonym.

"Ginny," he said in a whisper, liking the way her name sounded as it fell from his lips. He would never have found himself in a position to call her by her first name if he had not switched places with Potter. Ginny smiled shyly.

"I like it when you call me by my name."

"What do I usually call you?" he asked cautiously. Potter's notes on his daily life had made no mention of pet names for Ginny.

"You don't usually call me anything," she whispered, turning her face away from him sadly.

iFigures that Potter would have no sense of romanticism./i

"My dearest, sweetest, most beautiful Ginny!" Draco exclaimed loudly, wrapping his arms around her snuggly. Ginny blushed, her cheeks flushing with the most adorable shade of red. Draco found himself staring into the depths of her brown eyes as his fingers explored her soft red curls.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired softly. He smiled at her and nodded.

"It feels like you are so different lately. To be honest, I was certain that you wanted to break up with me. I have been so depressed that I just buried myself in school work. And for a while, it seemed like you didn't take any notice. Did something change?" Draco noticed there were tears slowly running down her face and it tore him up inside to see her hurting. He wanted to tear Potter limb for limb for not appreciating what he had.

"Yes, a lot has changed. But not how I feel about you, Ginny. That has been my only constant," he answered, carefully wiping her tears away. She tilted her head questioningly, and parted her lips slowly.

"But why would you ignore me and disregard my feelings? I have tried so hard to be there for you, but you have never let me in. I've hated myself for not being able to inspire any feelings in you!" She turned her face away from him and began to sob quietly into her hands. Draco carefully pulled her close to him and let her cry as he held her tightly. He smoothed her hair and gently caressed her back as her tears subsided.

"I cannot say anything to excuse how I have treated you, but please know that I am a different person now. And my feelings for you are the only thing that keeps me going. I get out of bed every morning in the hopes of seeing you and sharing a glance with you from across the Great Hall. To be yours is the only thing that makes me truly happy, Ginny," Draco whispered and softly kissed her forehead.

"But I never see you in the Great Hall. We rarely see each other outside of the common room. When would we have shared a glance in the Great Hall?"

"Well, I meant _if_ I were to see you in the Great Hall we would share a glance." Draco quickly covered for his slip. Ginny tilted her head up from her spot on his shoulder and gazed at him with a curious smile on her lips.

"You look different, Harry. Did you do this to impress me?" Draco swallowed hard, wishing he could tell her the truth about who he was and why he had given himself a Malfoy Makeover.

"Yes. Is it ok? Do you like it?"

"I love it. You are really sexy with your hair styled like this," she whispered in his ear before they began to snog each other silly. Draco was really starting to like getting revenge on Potter.

* * *

Harry found himself tidying the Slytherin common room, hoping that people would take notice of his strange behavior and begin to gossip about how Malfoy was turning soft. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Slytherin common room was rarely occupied. Harry realized that the Slytherins were probably never going to congregate together for some warm fuzzy time together like the Gryffindors often did. Just as Harry was about to go back to his room, he heard two sixth year Slytherins enter the common room in hysterical laughter.

"Did you see Potter and Weasley's little sister down by the lake?? I couldn't believe my eyes! I always thought that Potter was a bit poncey, you know? I mean, him and Weasley are just a little too close if you get my drift," one of the two sixth years exclaimed as he plopped down onto the couch Harry had just straightened up. Harry found himself trying to listen to their conversation inconspicuously. He gathered up some old text books that were littering the coffee table and began arranging them on a bookshelf close by so that he could hear properly.

"I know! Potter was snogging little She-Weasel in public! I still think that he is just trying to trick us all into thinking he isn't a complete ponce," the other sixth year proclaimed very loudly. Harry noticed that a few more Slytherin has entered the common room including his new found friend Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing some dark green pajama bottoms and a silver sweatshirt that clung to her curves. She didn't have any makeup on and her hair was down in graceful waves that lined her face. Harry found himself admiring her and taking notice of her more feminine attributes.

"Draco, do you know what is going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She smiled at him shyly when she realized what he was looking at and a cute blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I…W-w-what?" Harry stammered as he tore his gaze away from her. She giggled and flipped her hair back, which was out of nervous habit.

"I just asked you if you knew what was going on. I was working on my potions homework and I heard some noise."

"You were actually doing homework? That surprises me, Pansy. I didn't know you were _that_ kind of girl," Harry said in the most flirtatious voice he could muster under the circumstances, and when he looked up again he noticed her eyelashes were batting at him. Pansy drew a finger to her lips and made a _shh _noise. Then she leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "Don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

* * *

Draco and Ginny decided that they were going to eat breakfast together the next day. Draco waited patiently in the common room for Ginny to come down from her dorm room. He sat by the fire and warmed his hands in the warmth of the flames. A few people passed him by with approving grins at his new appearance. Draco realized that Ron hadn't said a word to him since his makeover yesterday. It really didn't matter to Draco if Ron was mad at him.

"Good Morning, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed from the top of the girls' stairs. Draco looked up and saw the object of his affection. Ginny wore her fiery curls down and they bounced with her as she descended the stairs in a dash. He noticed that she was wearing the new robes that they had purchased in Hogsmeade, and she had lined her eyes with kohl. She smiled at him brightly and twirled around to model her new attire.

"How do I look?? Do you like the new robes?" she asked excitedly after giving him a quick good morning kiss. He held her out at arms length to inspect her appearance. He raised his eyebrow questioningly before they both burst into laughter.

"You look gorgeous, Ginny." Draco kissed Ginny's forehead before wrapping his arm around her to escort her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They chatted on the way to breakfast, and took no notice of all the strange looks they received from the other students. When they entered the Great Hall, they heard a great deal of commotion coming from the Slytherin table. Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table stuffing his mouth with anything in sight. He was wearing some shabby robes that were patched in many spots, a pair of reading glasses, and his hair was un-gelled and askew. Crabbe sat across the table from Harry, stuffing his face in a similar manner. Most of the occupants of the Slytherin table were gathered around Harry and Crabbe, cheering them on as they ate.

"Harry!!" Harry heard someone calling his name and he swiveled about to find the source of the call. Seamus dashed up to him, his face red from laughter.

"Look at Malfoy and Crabbe! They're having an eating contest! I had no idea that they were so cool!" Seamus shouted loudly above the cacophony of shouts and chants that were echoing about the Great Hall.

"WHAT?!" Draco was enraged. He began to storm over to the table to put an end to the sullying of his reputation, when he slipped on a stray cauldron cake and flew into the porridge of an unsuspecting Hufflepuff. The bowl of porridge flew across the Hufflepuff table and into the lap of Parvati Patil, splattering porridge all over her robes. She screamed at the top of her lungs and thrust the bowl of porridge away from her. It landed on Ron's foot, ruining his only pair of descent shoes. He looked up to see who had caused the mess and his eyes locked angrily with Draco's. He swiped his own breakfast of waffles smothered with syrup and launched them fiercely in Draco's direction. But his aim was off and his breakfast ending up being hurtled all over Hermione who had just entered the Great Hall after an exhausting all night study session. It must have been out of sleep-deprivation that caused Hermione to react the way she did. She carefully removed the waffles that had nested in her bushy hair and shouted at the tops of her lungs, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, the entire Great Hall had erupted into a massive food fight. Food of all types was being flung in every direction. In the middle of launching some soggy eggs towards the Gryffindor table, Draco glanced over and saw that Ginny was covered with porridge and her hair was adorned with scrambled eggs. She was giggling wildly as she tossed food about like she could care less that she was covered with muck. Draco felt his heart melt at the sight of her and it distracted him from avoiding a head on collision with Professor McGonagall. The two of them attempted to maintain their balance, but the floor was so slippery that they both ended up landing in porridge and pumpkin juice.

As he was escorted to the Head Master's office, Draco realized with a grin of satisfaction that he had gotten his best revenge on Potter yet.


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Wonderful World of Harry Potter. I am using the idea of switching places from the Freaky Friday Movies, although this idea has been used in many other places.

Star Dusted Reality

Five: Discoveries

The entire school was buzzing with the gossip from the morning food fight. After Draco's departure with McGonagall, Filch saw them trudging in the corridor. He began to have a major panic attack because they were sopping with pumpkin juice and porridge. To quell Filch's anxiety, they both quickly performed cleaning charms on their robes before proceeding to the headmaster's tidy office. Draco was instructed to sit quietly in one of the chairs while the pair waited for the headmaster to return.

"I have covered for you numerous times, Potter. Professor Dumbledore is constantly telling all of us how much pressure you are under and that we should be more understanding with you. But _this_ is beyond anything I have control over! To instigate a food fight in the Great Hall! Honestly!" Professor McGonagall threw her hands up in the air, her extreme frustration written all over her face. Draco felt himself shrinking into the oversized chair adjacent to the headmaster's desk. He was honestly getting a bit concerned that Dumbledore would be equally upset and assign him some gruesome punishment.

"It was an accidental food fight, Professor. I slipped on a cauldron cake," Draco explained calmly with a smile, hoping he could charm her like he always did when he was in his own body.

"Unfortunately, there were too many people present who claim you were the instigator of the food fight. I'm afraid the headmaster will have no choice. You will most definitely be punished for this," she stated, sounding almost regretful that he would receive punishment of any manner. Draco scoffed under his breath, wishing that Dumbledore would hurry up so they could get his sentencing over with. But Dumbledore never arrived and Draco ended up waiting by himself for hours. Right before lunch time, Draco heard someone coming up the stairs from the outside corridor. He had been pacing around the office, tinkering with all the odds and ends that littered the shelves, but he flew back to his chair in a flash right before Professor Dumbledore entered the office.

"Ah, Harry!" the old headmaster exclaimed, clapping his hands together happily. He quickly seated himself at his desk, rummaging around to find his sachet of lemon drops.

"Would you care for a lemon drop? They are very soothing for the throat."

"Sure, thanks." Draco found himself accepting the lemony sweet. He smiled cheerfully, hoping to avoid any conversation regarding the food fight. Dumbledore pulled his half-moon spectacles out of nowhere and placed them on the crook of his nose.

"I must apologize for keeping you waiting, Harry. I was on a bit of an excursion this morning. I was visiting with some very old friends of mine. I must have forgotten to let Professor McGonagall know I would be out," he explained quietly, his deep blue eyes twinkling with an essence of mischief.

"No trouble, Professor. But I am not Harry, sir. I am Draco," Draco corrected him.

"Right you are, Draco. But to all others, I must play along with the charade," he said with a wink. Draco's patience was wearing thin with this old man. He had never been the biggest fan of Dumbledore due to years of hearing his father whinge about the incompetence at Hogwarts. Draco had tolerated the headmaster's switching places scheme without too much complaint. But to be called Harry intentionally by the only other person who knew about their condition was unacceptable.

"Now, Harry. I was informed by Professor McGonagall that a food fight occurred in which you were responsible. Is this true?" he asked, offering the boy another lemon drop.

"Well, yes. But in my defense, I merely slipped on a cauldron cake and accidentally started the food fight. If given a choice, I would never intentionally start a food fight."

"I see. Perhaps the fear of being dragged into the headmaster's office for such an offense is discipline enough for all involved in the food fight. But I must ask that you put on a dreadful face for the next few days if anyone inquires about your punishment," Dumbledore concluded with a wink before standing up as if to let Draco know they were finished talking. Draco blurted a quick thank you and found himself racing down the spiral staircase out of the headmaster's office.

He found himself roaming the corridors searching for Ginny. They had made plans to take a walk down by the lake together, and he hoped she still wanted to spend time with him. Draco racked his brain trying to think of where his favorite red-headed beauty would be hiding. Suddenly he remembered one of her favorite places to retreat to and dashed towards the library. In what seemed like seconds, he was at the entrance of the library and completely winded. He took a second to compose himself before entering the library in search of Ginny. He quickly found her in the back corner of the library, sitting in her favorite chair. He felt a wide grin spread across his face as he neared her, but he was stunned when she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down in front on her and cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't do that!" She pushed him away and held up a stack of parchment. On closer inspecting, he realized she was holding up Potter's detailed encyclopedia of his daily life. She let a soft sob escape her lips before she bit down hard on her lower lip.

"I-I was taking care of your rucksack. You left it in the Great Hall after the food fight. It was covered in food…I thought you would be surprised if I cleaned it, but all your parchment fell out of it when I picked it up. I found this stack of parchment, and I saw my name. Y-y-y-you are planning on breaking up with me? All that talk about making up for how you've been treating me…you have just been lying to me," she hissed before more sobs overtook her.

"No, Gin! I would never lie to you! Please understand that what you read was not written by me," he pleaded, trying to embrace her and comfort her.

"It was in your handwriting, Harry! I tried to break up with you weeks ago! You insisted that you would make more time for me! You said that you were just having trouble dealing with stress. Y-y-you told me that you were falling in love with me!" Ginny pushed Draco away and began to run away from him. Draco felt that familiar rage bubble inside him. He quickly caught up to her and grasped her wrist in desperation.

"I do! I am in love with you! There is nothing that I want more than to be with you. Please, Ginny! Please!" Ginny stopped and slowly turned to face him. He thought that even with a tear-stained face she was beautiful. She cleared her throat and softly touched his shoulder.

"It's too late, Harry. I've been trying to keep us together because I felt obligated to. All my friends and family think we are perfect for each other. But my heart was never in it. I never really loved you like everyone assumed," she whispered. Draco was stunned by her words. He had always assumed that she cared for Potter. Of course he frequently imagined that Ginny had secret feelings for him when she smiled at him or glanced his way, but he always dismissed those thoughts as fictitious.

"Harry, I've wanted to tell you something for quite a while, but I could never bring myself to disappoint you. But now that I know how you really feel about me, I have the courage to be truthful. I've developed feelings for someone else. I doubt that he would ever reciprocate these feelings, but it isn't fair for me to continue being with you. So I'm going to save you trouble of breaking up with me. It's over."

* * *

Harry tiredly pushed the door to his room open and threw all of his Quidditch gear down in a big pile on the floor. He couldn't believe how rough Slytherin Quidditch practice turned out to be. It was nothing like the Gryffindor team with their encouraging chants and teamwork. The Slytherins constantly bickered about strategy and ended up running every possible game situation to make sure they were prepared. They were extremely violent with each other and cheating was completely expected to occur. Harry began to prepare to take a shower when he noticed that an owl had delivered a letter on his desk. The letter was addressed to Malfoy in an extravagant calligraphy. Harry picked up the letter and noticed the Malfoy crest was sealed in wax on the letter. He carefully ripped open the letter:

_Young Draco,_

_I must insist that you desist in this rebellion and take on your responsibilities to your family. The honor and reputation of the name of Malfoy is more important than any academic endeavor. I must warn that if you continue this refusal, I will be forced to take more drastic measures. You must begin training and prepare to receive what you deserve from our Dark Lord. I demand a response before the end of the day. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry refolded the letter and pulled out Draco's leather-bound journal. He flipped through the entries, hoping to find something about Lucius. He finally found an entry that was written a few days before the switch:

_I cannot believe how awful I feel right now. I just had another dream about Mum. Now it will be impossible for me to sleep. Gods, I wish that I could put all of this behind me, but I feel like everything that happened to her is my fault. I know it has been months since she passed away, but I can still recall her last moments as if it happened just the other day. If I close my eyes, I can still see her face etched in pain. Father sent me another owl today. He is insisting that I begin taking on assignments to prove that I am worthy of the Dark Mark. I told him to sod off. I never want to take the mark of that lunatic! I'm so tired of my father assuming that I will follow in his footsteps. To imagine giving away the rest of my life to satisfy the ambitions of that barmy wanker just makes me sick. I honestly have no idea why Father has always been so devoted to the Dark Lord…his Dark Lord, anyways. I have always been obedient to Father's wishes ever since I was a boy. I never questioned his intentions and always assumed he knew what was best. But I have lost all respect for the man I once followed blindly into darkness. I will never forgive him for what he did to Mum. And I will NEVER become a Death Eater. I would sooner join Potter's lot before I ever considered being inducted into Father's crazy club._


End file.
